La Noche
by sakinobume mirinu
Summary: " arden, queman y son azules" se a vuelto a repetir la noche azul, pero esta vez trae a una persona en especial. ¿que ocurrira con los gemelos Okumura al conocer el secreto de la nueva chica que entra en sus vidas? ¿y quien es esa chica?¿por que se parece a Rin y a Yukio? lo siento este es mi primer fanfic y quisas no soy buena con los summary


LA NOCHE:

-¨ Arden , queman y son azules ¨-

se preguntaran quien soy , y que es lo que hago. Yo les digo:

mi nombre es Kisa Okumura y soy la hermana de los gemelos Okumura, Rin y Yukio .¿que es lo que hago? Pues en este preciso instante estoy viendo arder en llamas azules lo que eh conocido como casa durante toda mi vida…

-¡ Kisa apresúrate ! – esa voz… -venga vamos Kisa , Satanás viene por ti y tu tirada en el suelo como perro-

ella es Hitomi mi mejor y única amiga, y como bien dice ,él,mi padre viene por mi. A quemado mas de medio monasterio y la casa en la cual habitaba junto a mi familia adoptiva y Hitomi.

-venga ya – me tiende su mano tan gentil como siempre y me ayuda a reincorporarme

-voy no te preocupes- eh oído historias de mi hermano Rin y su súper espada , y de Yukio con su tiro certero. Al igual que Hitomi el es exorcista y mi sueño es ser como ellos .

-¿ tu cuchillo Kon , lo traes ? – me pregunta serena y apacible Hitomi.

- ¿mi cuchillo?...- lo pienso un rato "a ver Kisa donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste" me pongo a pensar mientras veo como la apacible cara de Hitomi se desfigura de rabia- creo que lo olvide en el monasterio, donde entrene por ultima vez-

-¿ y que carajo estas esperando ? ve por el-

voltee a ver la cima de la montaña donde se alla el monasterio de exorcistas. Esta en llamas, consumido y avivado por terrible llamas azules. Las de Satanás.

-ni muerta voy sola Hitomi- mi cara y cuerpo entero tembló ante la sola idea de ir a dicho lugar sola.

-vale, voy con tigo- y echamos carrera cerro arriba.

Alabado sea kami-sama en entrenarme para correr el bendito cerro y todo por el condenado cuchillo.

Llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

-bien, ¿ donde lo has dejado Kisa ?- junto a Hitomi inspeccionamos con la mirada todo hasta encontrar el cuchillo Kon.

-allí esta- sobre la mesa de mármol descansaba dicha porquería de cuchillo. A paso lento y felino me acerco a el . lo tomo pero es aquí donde te das cuenta de lo corta que es la vida…

-yo y mi condenada suerte- detrás de mi y de Hitomi se encontraba nuestro mas grande enemigo - ¡¿por qué me pides mi cuerpo y no se lo pides a mis demás hermanos, demonio maldito?!- Hitomi al sentirse observada dio un brinco y llego a mi lado

- ¡vamos Satanás responde ¿qué tiene de especial el cuerpo de Kisa que lo quieres tanto?!-Hitomi se enfrento a el saco su escopeta y su pistola a sus cortos 17 creo que esta condenada por enfrentar sola al dios del infierno.

-AL IGUAL QUE SUS MEDIOS HERMANOS ELLA ES MI HIJA ,PERO VIVE EN EL MUNDO DE LOS HUMANOS, CON SU CUERPO PODRE TOCAR LO QUE SEA Y ADUEÑARME POR FIN DE ESTE CONDENADO MUNDO-dice Satanás en el cuerpo del padre del monasterio-AHORA, TE NESECITO-no se como, ni cuando pero algo hizo que me dolió el pecho y un costado de la cintura.

-¡ KISA !- dijo alarmada Hitomi . fui herida de gravedad y mi mejor amiga le esta dando la paliza de la vida a Satanás mientras invoca un portal al otro lado del mundo-¡ CORRE KISA Y LLEGARAS A UN LUGAR MEJOR , SALVATE Y VENGANOS A TODOS , PROMETIDO !- escapo de el fuego de Satanás me levanto del suelo lleno de sangre y me mando portal para adentro. Me vi volar a miles de kilómetros lejos de Hitomi y de mi hogar . A lo lejos se puede apreciar el calido fuego de mi papá.

oscuridad fue lo ultimo que vi justo cuando perdí el conocimiento.

UNA MAÑANA PIES PARA ARRIBA:

-Rin-…

-¡Rin!- ¨ maldito gato déjame dormir ¨ -¡OKUMURA RIN!-

sentí un arañazo en la cara que me ayudo a abrir los ojos, como detesto que Kuro haga eso.

-¿qué pasa gato del demonio?-dije un poco adormilado .Intente incorporarme en mi cama calentita. Voltee mi vista en dirección a la cama de Yukio pero no había nadie.

-keh! , siempre se va por la noche y no vuelve hasta la tarde-

Mi hermano Yukio se fue anoche tras recibir un llamado de suma urgencia por parte de sus superiores, sin decir nada se marcho y no ha vuelto a casa desde anoche.

-Rin-voltee a ver a Kuro que me miraba con temor

-¿ que ocurre Kuro?- le pregunte al intimidado gato, el se limito a lanzar una mirada fugaz en dirección e mi derecha.

-Rin, ¿estas herido?-me pregunto el gato

-¿qué?-le cuestione con duda

-mira a tu derecha- y voltee a ver dicha dirección .

-¿pero que?... hay sangre por todos lados- mi calentita cama estaba manchada de sangre, tibia y asquerosa sangre.

-OH Rin eres todo un hombre- dijo Kuro con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-¿de que rayos me hablas gato?- le cuestione al animal

-¡ te a llegado tu periodo ¡, te has convertido en hombre-dijo feliz , como si fuera normal

-¡tonto!- le di un gran Tate quieto – ¿acaso no sabes que eso le pasa a las mujeres nada mas?- le dije cabreado al gato

-¿si llamas a Yukio y le dices que estas herido?- se cuestiono Kuro adolorido.

-no lo creo necesario – dije restándole importancia al asunto- sabes que si estoy herido me sanare rápido- y acaricie la cabeza del felino para calmarlo.

-ay- se escucho un quejido justo cuando me levante de la cama, voltee veloz y una figura femenina se asomaba de entre las sabanas.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritamos Kuro y yo del puro susto.

Corrí en busca de mi móvil y marcar el numero de Yukio en busca de su auxilio

-Okumura – se escucho a Yukio del otro lado de la línea.

-Yukio , hola ,necesito que vengas a casa- dije con voz atropellada

- Rin no estoy para juegos, ¿qué ocurre?- se hoyo a un somnoliento y cabreado Yukio

- ni yo mismo lo se, pero tengo miedo, ¿ es posible que alla olvidado que es lo que ocurrió anoche?, eh despertado con una chica a mi lado y por mi cama entera hay sangre-se hoyo un breve silencio , luego un suspiro y al final un :- ya voy- por parte de Yukio.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio y observe a la muchacha. Tenia el cabello igual al mio, negro , se podía ver y deducir que no traía nada mas que su piel puesta, estaba como su madre la trajo al mundo.

Comencé a pensar que rayos ocurrió anoche que no me acuerdo ¨ ¿cómo rayos tal belleza de chica , de piel blanca y labios rosa carnosos, despertó junto a mi , el hijo de Satanás? ¨

Toc-Toc

Se escucho las llaves de Yukio en la puerta, esta se abrió y apareció un ojeroso Yukio.

-¿cual es el problema ?- pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Rin y yo encontramos a una chica en la cama- dijo Kuro mientras se paraba en el hombro de Yukio

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto mientras se tocaba la sien

-esque, no me acuerdo de haber hecho algo que la trajera a nuestra piesa- le dije preocupado a Yukio

-déjame ver- me hizo a un lado y avanzo en dirección a mi cama-¿por que tiene sangre la cama?-se volteo a verme solo unos segundos-¿te ataco?-pregunto preocupado

-no , yo estoy enterito y sanito-dije algo relajado

-¿no la revisaron a ella?- apunto a la muchacha

-nop- sentencie

Yukio se volteo rápido a ver a la chica, iba a levantar las sabanas pero lo detuve

-esta desnuda- le dije yo

-tiene la polera rota – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Siguió con su tarea de destapar a la muchacha, pero una mirada ámbar y una mano fuerte pero delicada lo detuvo…

KISA POV´S

Tenia frío y oí voces, trate de despertar o abrir los ojos pero nada, me pesaba el cuerpo me, dolía el pecho y el lado de la cintura que tenia herido, pero no me iba a quedar quieta. Sentí una manos grandes, de hombre ,que me quitaban lo que tenia como manta, pero antes de que me la quitara me incorpore rápido, aguantándome el dolor , y lo detuve .

-ni se te ocurra- me miro raro , intuí que era un pervertido pero era guapo.

Tome la sabana que me tapaba y salte lejos de el , todavía con el dolor en modo de aguante . se suponía que saldría airosa de la situación pero me tope con un segundo pervertido, mas guapo que el anterior, que trato de atraparme. Busque mi cuchillo Kon en mi cinto del pie y lo saque para defenderme. Salte al pelinegro, iba a salir por la puerta pero un ruido me detuvo ademas del ¡detente! Que ambos gritaron. Me voltee sigilosa y me tope con una pistola apuntándome y un chico envuelto en llamas azules con una espada en mano.

-¿Puedes decirnos que buscabas aquí?- cuestiono el mas alto

-…- no conteste , el dolor de la herida se hizo mayor impidiéndome hablar

-¡contesta ¿qué buscabas aquí , loca?!- grito un poco molesto el de las llamas. Me acorde de mi amiga y de la noche anterior, todo lo que ocurrió.

-Hitomi- susurre mientras sentía una lagrima escurrirse de mis ojos. Caí de rodillas al suelo soltando el cuchillo Kon. Me tome el lado adolorido de la cintura y los 2 muchachos se acercaron

-¿estas herida, no es verdad?- pregunto el mas alto. Tenia la pinta de ser sabio, el otro parecía payaso; el mas alto se agacho a mi altura y apoyo una mano en mi hombro.-soy doctor, ¿me dejas ayudarte?- levante la mirada y vi que me sonreía tierno , yo solo asentí.

Me tomo en brazos y me puso sobre una cama limpia.

-dame eso- tendió su mano pidiendo la sabana y yo tuve que dársela. Al quitármela ambos me miraron con pánico en sus caras .

-¿cómo te has hecho eso?- pregunto el pelinegro. Yo solo hice un gesto con los hombros.

-parece como… si lo hubiesen quemado- dijo el alto de los lentes-¿cómo te hiciste tal herida?- tomo un algodón y le unto alcohol –dolerá-dijo mientras acercaba el algodón.

-¡HAAAAAA!-grite al sentir el escozor que producía el alcohol sobre la herida.

-Yukio detente que le haces daño- dijo el pelinegro ¨ ¿Yukio?¨

-Rin no puedo limpiar la herida sin el alcohol- dijo el alto ¨ ¿Rin?¨

-¿cuales son sus nombres?- los hermanos que estaban en disputa voltearon a verme

-yo soy Yukio Okumura, el hermano menor, soy exorcista y especializado en enfermería-dijo Yukio el castaño alto de lentes.

-yo soy Rin Okumura, el mayor , soy exorcista en vías de desarrollo, soy también un demonio-dijo sonriendo y enseñándome sus colmillos.

-ambos somos hijos de una humana y un demonio ,pero no cualquiera, somos hijos de Satanás- les mire a los dos sorprendida ¨ estoy con mis hermanos ¨

-y , ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto Rin

-¿el mio?-una disputa se formo en mi cabeza-yo..soy…Kisa, Kisa Okumu…-me detuve ¨ ¿les digo? ¨-Kisa Okumura- los dos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos

-¿Okumura?-cuestiono Yukio-¿tienes mas heridas ,Kisa?-dijo despreocupado

-si- me rompí un poco la polera para que viera mi herida del pecho

-Yukio, tiene nuestro mismo apellido, ¿no te parece raro?- dijo Rin con un poco de molestia

-existen cientos de Okumura en este país, no te persigas tanto- dije yo mientras era atendida por Yukio

-¿me vas a decir como te hiciste estas heridas?-pregunto Yukio mientras me vendaba

-anoche, un fuego azul nos ataco a mi y a mi amiga, Hitomi la exorcista- Yukio levanto el rostro y me miro

-¿fuego azul?- volteo macabro a ver a Rin, este solo afirmo su inocencia, pero luego volvió a razonar-¿ Hitomi-san?- dijo preocupado

-si, Hitomi Takumi, la exorcista mas rápida que conozco-a Yukio se le desfiguro el rostro

-¿tu escapaste del incendio de ayer noche, en la regio norte?- asentí- ¿me estas queriendo decir que Satanás ataco ayer tu monasterio?-

-si-Rin y Yukio me miraron espantados

-¿y por que ataco tu monasterio?-pregunto Rin

-buscaba la Kong-dije serena , ellos miraron con duda – mi alabarda-

-¿todo ese incendio por una alabarda?-pregunto Yukio

- y también buscaba el cuchillo Kon-

-bueno , ¿tanto escándalo por un cuchillo y una alabarda?- pregunto Rin

-esas son armas importantes papanatas- le dije molesta- si las unes desataras el poder de un demonio convertido en humano y le dará la oportunidad a Satanás de abrir un portal que conecte a Assiah con Gehenna – ambos me miraron impresionados – yo tengo el deber de cuidar el cuchillo Kon y Hitomi la alabarda Kong , pero a mi se me había quedado en la sala de entrenamiento y con Hitomi volvimos por ella, la encontré , pero también lo encontramos a el. Hitomi disparo con la escopeta, Satanás desvío el ataque me dio a mi ,pero venia con fuego azul y por eso me queme. Al ser herida Hitomi se preocupo creo un portal y me mando del otro lado del mundo para acá con el cuchillo Kon, y es así como llegue- tome aire-Yukio… ¿ sabes si quedo alguien vivo?- el solo negó con la cabeza , trague grueso

-solo habían cenizas , lo siento- yo baje la cabeza y se me ocurrió un gran idea

- ¿puedo ser exorcista como ustedes? , quisiera vengar a mis amigos -los dos voltearon anonadados

-como quieras- dijo Yukio.

-gracias- y se fueron.

LA CHICA MANDA HOY DÍA:

Un agradable olor llego a mi nariz , justo a la hora de desayunar, Yukio se despertó por lo mismo, un aroma a dulce lo embriago. Buscamos a Kisa-chan , pero solo había una polera rota y una mochila sobre su cama (la que le presto Yukio).

-¿dónde se habrá metido?-se cuestiono Yukio vistiéndose

-yo que se –bostece, me levante y tome mis pantalones, el día de ayer tanto hablar me dio sueño , Kisa nos contó sobre su amiga Hitomi y la familia adoptiva

- Yukio y Kuro olieron la comida que se sentía en el ambiente –se me antojaron panqueques- dijo Yukio

-a mi igual-dije yo terminando de vestirme.

-¿vamos a la cocina?-pregunto encaminándose a la puerta.

Llegamos a la cocina y habían tres platos esperándonos con panqueques cada uno

-que rico es lo que cocinaste hoy demonio chef-dijo Yukio sentándose a comer, no podíamos ver a nuestro chef de siempre en la cocina solo se escuchaba el revolver de los platos y posillos.

Me senté y probé un panqueque, era delicioso , besé el cielo, no es por exagerar pero sabia a gloria.

-¡chef demonio, hoy te luciste!-le grite para que me oyera

-¡que bueno!, pero…-Kisa se levanto del suelo con un bol en el brazo-¡podrían deja de decirme demonio, esas palabras duelen!-grito algo histérica Kisa

-¡¿Kisa-chan, tu cocinaste?!- se cuestionaron los dos

-si, ¿quién mas?-debajo de la mesa de cocina Kisa saco los almuerzos-tome que vamos tarde-nos tendió los almuerzos y tuvimos que cogerlos

-¿qué ocurrió con el chef de la cocina?- pregunte yo por mi amigo demonio

-se tomo vacaciones y me dejo a cargo de la cocina-dijo lavándose las manos, y luego secándoselas ,para salir al pasillo vistiendo la falda del colegio y la polera de las chicas

-KISA-CHAN-dijimos Yukio y yo todos rojos . La ropa del colegio le quedaba a la perfección , la polera apegada a su cintura y la falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Poco y mas Yukio y yo babeamos por la chiquilla.

-¿qué miran tanto?- nos pregunto ella con su mochila al hombro y sus brazos en jarra

-¿Kisa-chan cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Yukio

-a ver…-comenzó a contar con los dedos y luego se detuvo-14 pero en mayo cumplo 15-y nos sonrío a ambos-¿vamos?, yo no se por donde es-asentimos embobados y luego la guiamos al salón de clases.

Yukio se paro en frente del salón y presento a Kisa pero la presentación fue interrumpida

-¡Wa!-dijo Kisa como descubriendo algo nuevo-¡tu!-todos volteamos a ver a Shiemi, quien era apuntada por Kisa

-¿yo?-se cuestiono la pobre

-si tu …-se acerco a Shiemi y la quedo mirando de pies a cabeza –eres…muy…linda, ¿cómo te llamas?- cuando Kisa la puso suspenso a su oración , todos caímos al estilo anime cuando dijo ¨ linda ¨

-¿en serio?- se cuestiono la rubia-me llamo Shiemi Moriyama-dijo tendiéndole la mano a Kisa

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?- cuestiono la pelinegra a la rubia, mientras la tendía la mano de vuelta

-claro- dijo feliz Moriyama-san.

El resto de las clases fueron normales hasta el almuerzo, donde nos sentamos Moriyama-san , Kisa, Yukio y yo juntos , la comida de Kisa era de dioses.

-¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-pregunto Shiemi que probo un bollo de arroz

-En la cocina de los muchachos, esta mañana- todos escupimos la bebida que tomábamos en ese momento

-¿nunca habías cocinado antes? –pregunto Yukio impactado

-ósea solo , solo veía, pero nuca toque la cocina-dijo relajada

-increíble-exclame yo

-gracias, me hacen feliz- sonrío y nos mostró todos sus dientes. Perfectos.

Paso un almuerzo divertido entre los 4, pero cuando tocaron el timbre las chicas salieron corriendo porque debían cambiarse para la clase de deportes. Volvieron pero esta vez fue Kisa la que causo sensación, se tomo el pelo en una coleta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos resaltaban su trasero, y la polera deportiva ajustada y ceñida al cuerpo.

Bon, Shima y Konekomaru se les partió la mandíbula de tan solo verla

-keh! Presumida- dijo Izumo celosa de la atención prestada a Kisa

-¡Alumnos hoy habrán carreras para ver cuan veloces son , pero habrán obstáculos de por medio!- todos nos pusimos en la línea de partida y esperamos la señal del profesor.

KISA POV´S

Bien toca carreras, soy veloz pero la que era genial en esto era Hitomi, la extraño

-¡en sus marcas!-todos en posición-¡listos!-levanto la pistola-¡FUERA!-y todos salieron corriendo menos yo

-Okumura-san debe correr- dijo el profesor

-les estoy dando ventaja-3…2…1…-¡ya!- y partí corriendo .

el primer obstáculo se lo llevo de lleno en la cara Konekomaru.-san y era un trinco de esponja que lo salte fácil.

El segundo se lo llevo la cejuda ,que no se como se llama , esta se callo al suelo al recibir el golpe por atrás, yo solo tuve que deslizarme.

El tercero fue doble, era un pasillo de troncos que te encogían el camino, Shiemi-chan y Shima-Kun cayeron, yo los salte y los pase por arriba .

El cuarto fue difícil se llevo a Bon con el , era una trampa en el suelo, pero no podías saltarlo porque por encima de la fosa se balanceaba un tronco, tome impulso y di un salto co doble giro.

-¡VAMO KISA-CHAN, TU PUEDES!- grito Shiemi emocionada.

Ahora solo queda Rin.

Hubieron cuatro trampas mas en las que logre alcanzar a Rin, pero en la ultima algo ocurrió. La rana gigante demonio que estaba para perseguirnos en la ultima trampa se libero y no había quien la controlase , la condenada rana demonio había comenzado a seguirme pero se detuvo y fue por otra presa.

-¡KYA! ¡AYUDA!-me voltee a ver a Shiemi, que estaba siendo acorralada por la rana.

-¡SHIEMI!- gritamos Rin y yo juntos ¨ se nota que somos hermanos ¨

Rin estaba colérico, desenvaino la Koumaken y corrió en busca de la atormentada Shiemi. Yo solo me limite a usar mi talento de ver la pureza en el corazón de las personas y demonios.

-¡ detente !-le grite a Rin , que estaba a metros de la rana-¡QUE TE DETENGAS, ES INOFENSIBA!- Rin se detuvo , me acerque a el y le quite la bendita espada y su funda.

-¡oye!-exclamo cabreado.

-te voy a enseñar como se usa- enfunde la espada y corrí en dirección a la rana

-pero si es velocísima- dijeron Bon y los muchachos, yo seguí corriendo con la espada enfundada en las manos.

-¡ KISA-CHAN SALVAME!-dijo aterrada Shiemi, que era protegida por el green man .

-¡ te arrepentirás de esto animal !-le dije a la rana mientras saltaba a la pared y luego a su cabeza para darle un fuerte golpe con la espada enfundada. Luego aterrice junto a Shiemi, que estaba ocultando su cara tras sus manos.-¿estas bien Shiemi?-le pregunte preocupada.

-¿tu me salvaste Kisa-chan?-pregunto destapándose el rostro

-si-le dije feliz al saberla ilesa

-¡KISA, SHIEMI! ¿están bien?-nos pregunto Rin recién llegando.

-¡ hai !-dijimos las dos

-Ju… ¡Kisa-chan eres estupenda!- se ollo una voz algo graciosa a nuestras espaldas y volteamos a ver.

-Mephisto- dijo Rin enojado -¿ti cáusate esto?-pregunto apuntando a la rana demonio que se encontraba K.O.

-Ju… si-dijo feliz

-Te has ganado mi odio rotundo – dijo embravecido Rin.

Se acerco veloz a Mephisto , levanto el puño, iba a golpearle, pero Mephisto lo detuvo con la mano.

-Ju… para entrenar se requieren sacrificios- le dijo relajado.

RIN POV´S

Estaba enojado, miento , cabreado y fastidiado por muchas cosas:

Kisa me gano en la carrera

Atacaron a Shiemi

Kisa me quito la Koumaken de las manos y no me di cuenta

Kisa fue valiente y salvo a Shiemi, no yo

Mephisto produjo todo esto.

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Mephisto volar por los aires, caer duro y reincorporarse sobándose la mandíbula.

Quede perplejo.

-Pegas dubro Krisa – hablo medio raro –breo cre me quebretre la mandiblulam-Kisa aun mantenía el puño en alto y a Mephisto se le puso morado el pómulo derecho

-¡ TU!-dijo furiosa Kisa, se acerco a Mephisto y lo tomo de la capa.(NA.: a todo esto Rin sigue perplejo)-¡ TU LE DISTE LAS LLAVES PARA QUE PUDIERA PASAR A NUESTRO MONASTERIO, POR TU CULPA HITOMI MURIO!- dijo colérica y embravecida Kisa.

-¿qre esprerbras?- dijo con la mandíbula desencajada-

-¡¿ACASO TE OBLIGO?!-dijo levantando otra vez el puño."creo que si le pega le parte la cara" -¡SHIEMI CASI MUERE POR TUS TRAMPAS PSICOPATAS, LOCO!- y lo lanzo al suelo.

-Kisa-deje perplejo-¿cómo…?

-Rin hay cosa mejor no saber- dijo fría , se dio media vuelta y tomo a Shiemi del brazo, se la iba a llevar a la enfermería pero Mephisto la detuvo.

-TE VERE EN MI OFICINA EN 15 MINUTOS-dijo arreglándose la mandíbula

-como quieras- y se fue.

$$$$$$...$$$$$$

KISA POV´S

Mephisto me tenia cabreada, me dio la peor de todas las broncas , lo único que fue interesante fue:-creemos que hay otra sobreviviente que esta perdida.-

Llego a pensar a veces que podría ser Hitomi ,pero al saberla perdida en el bosque , me confunde.

Era de noche así que iba de regreso al cuarto de los chicos ,cuando por la cocina me tope con Yukio.

-Rin me contó lo del entrenamiento-dijo como si fuera mi padre – y me contó lo del puñetazo y la pelea con Mephisto-dijo frunciendo el seño

-se lo merecía- dije relajada

-¿te ha castigado?-dijo algo un poco mas relajado

-me ha dado una bronca terrible , pero… me hablo del monasterio, cree que hay un sobreviviente- dije triste pensando lo peor

-¿crees que podría ser Hitomi?-me pregunto el castaño

-si-dije con la voz quebrada- tengo la fe que es ella –dije llorando

-mañana vamos de excursión con el curso entero-yo le mire esperando la respuesta a la pregunta nuca hecha " ¿dónde? "-al monasterio del norte , quiero que los muchachos vean la furia de Satanás y sus consecuencias- le sonreí agradecida.

-gracias-

-¿por qué?-

-por todo- y me fui a mi cama.

3 DEMONIOS DE EXCURCION:

Iba tarde, no me di cuenta de la hora; en realidad Rin y yo vamos tarde, Yukio nos dijo a todos de la excursión y por mala suerte tenia que ir con ropa deportiva que no tenia, así que tuve que comprar rápido una polera de tirantes y un short.

La excusa de este paseo es la visita al templo del norte que sufrió la furia de Satanás.

-apúrate Kisa-dijo Rin llegando a la puerta del salón. Entramos y Yukio nos dio el sermón de trabajo en equipo y la protección mutua .

-¡¿listos?!-pregunto Yukio

-¡si!-dijimos todos al unísono

-entonces, adelante- introdujo la llave portal en la puerta, la abrió y del otro lado estaba el bosque en dirección al cerro y al monasterio.

-hagan parejas-dijo Yukio-para que no se pierdan-

-Shiemi-chan seamos las dos-ella asintió.

-Bon ven, con migo-dijo Konekomaru

-Shima, ven-dijo la cejuda

-Rin, parece que nos toco juntos-le dijo el mas alto al mas bajo.

-y el otro par-pregunto Shiemi

-no quisieron venir-se arreglo los lentes-cualquier anomalía llaman, ¿vale?-

-¡vale!-asentimos todos

-¡adelante muchachos!-dijo Yukio y partimos todos .

Partí corriendo con Shiemi detrás, me sabia algunos atajo entre el bosque y las múltiples trampas que "no protegían" de todo los males

-descuida Hitomi, voy en tu auxilio-susurre al viento asegurándome de que Shiemi no me oyera.

-¿no encuentras lindo a Yukio-kun?-pregunto con inocencia mi compañera, pero la sola idea de estar de novio con mi hermano me producía repulsión.

-no-

-¿y a Rin?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-si es guapo , pero no es mi tipo-"mentira, es mi hermano"

-a-dijo desilusionada .

el resto del camino fueron jadeos y ¡¿podemos descansar?! , por parte de Shiemi.

-bien son las segundas en llegar-dijo Yukio cuando llegamos a la entrada del monasterio.

-¿qué?-dije enojada-conozco este cerro al revés y al derecho y aun así llegaron antes-

-el flojo de Yukio se transporto por la puerta-dijo Rin cabreado

-¿entremos?-pregunto Shiemi

-si como quieran-se dio la vuelta y entramos solo los 4

-Wa! , esta todo quemado-dijo Rin un poco desubicado. Yukio le dio un codazo en las costillas.-¿qué?- Yukio me indico y luego Rin comprendió el mensaje.

Entramos en una cabaña mas o menos entera y nos pusimos a investigar el lugar.

-miren parece que esta foto esta ilesa- dijo Shiemi tomando el porta fotos.-Wa!-dijo emocionada.-miren-todos nos reunimos alrededor de Shiemi.-se parece a Kisa-chan- y era cierto esta era la cabaña mía y de Hitomi.

-es porque lo es-dijo Rin arrebatándole la foto de las manos.-mira que tierna eras-y me presumió la foto.

-si, lo era, no sabes como odio esa foto me trae malos recuer…- el cuchillo Kon lo sentí palpitar.-¿eh?-me vote a ver el cuchillo, que estaba en mi pierna.

-¿ocurre algo Kisa?-pregunto Yukio

- mi cuchillo… palpita-todos me quedaron mirando fijo-la alabarda Kong esta cerca, venga vamos ahí que encontrarla-y salí corriendo de la cabaña con los chicos detrás.

Corrimos un buen tramo y cada vez que me acercaba al objetivo , el palpitar se asía mas fuerte. Termine llegando a la torre. por donde esa noche llego.

-fiuf- dijeron los 3 jadeando.

Yo me detuve , porque frente a mi , clavado al suelo, con la pañoleta favorita de Hitomi amarrada. Se encontraba la alabarda Kong.

-no- negué en voz baja. Me acerque sigilosa al arma pero me dio miedo tocarla sin la funda.-Yukio, ¿podrías sacarla tu por mi?-le pregunte temerosa

-yo voy-dijo Rin amable. Se acerco bien lento , acerco la mano a la alabarda pero antes de tocarla ,el cielo se oscureció y la alabarda desapareció.

-JU… SABIA QUE VOLVERIAS-se oyó una voz estruendosa

-mierda-dije asustada-¡corran , corran lejos !-le sugerí aterrada a los muchachos

-¿quién es?-pregunto Shiemi inocente

-HIJOS, QUE LINDO ES VERLOS JUNTOS COMO FAMILIA-dijo socarrón

-¡Satanás!- grito Rin molesto -¡da la cara!- saco su espada y los gemelos se convirtieron en demonios.

-¡que corran, sálvense!- les dije empujándolos

-JU… ESO NO TE SERVIRA- y una figura impotente, de mirar ámbar, negra y fea apareció ante los 4. Lanzo llamas alrededor de nosotros, Shiemi se paralizo y al parecer los muchachos igual.

-¡¿qué le has hecho?!- pregunte preocupada por la seguridad de los chicos.

-JU… AHORA NO PODRAN INTERRUMPIR- sonrió socarrón.

Me acerque molesta iba a golpearle pero me tomo del cuello y me asfixio.

-¡ ¡ suéltala ! !- gritaron los 3.

-JU… LO SIENTO PERO ELLA DEBE VENIR CON MIGO-se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir. Me quedaba poco tiempo. "¿qué hago?".

Una idea brillante cruzo por mi cabeza: llamar a la alabarda Kong , ya que es mía, me obedece a distancia. Con todas las fuerzas que tenia me safé del agarre . salte lejos del demonio y levante la mano llamando a la alabarda.

-¿qué haces? Corre-me dijo Yukio

-ni loca los dejo solos, no los abandonare , ya me arrepentí de abandonar a mi mejor amiga, no lo are denuevo-todos quedaron impactados ante tales palabras.

-JU… CON QUE PREFIERES MORIR CON ELLOS ¿HE?, CONCEDIDO- lanzo una llamarada grande en dirección a los 3.

-¡no!-corrí como tonta con la mano alzada y me pare enfrente de los 3.

-¡ AYA TE VA!-y sentí la alabarda en mi mano.

RIN POV´S

No tengo ni la mas minima idea de que pasaba, ¿Satanás buscaba a Kisa? ¿por qué?.

-JU… CON QUE PREFIERES MORIR CON ELLOS ¿HE?, CONCEDIDO- Satanás lanzo una llama gigantesca en dirección a nosotros 3, pero al estar paralizados no podíamos movernos. Kisa, con una mano al aire , corrió delante de nosotros para protegernos, pero veíamos que tal poder seria imposible de destruir.

-¡AYA TE VA!- sonó en todo el lugar un viento filoso, la voz fuerte de un grito de ayuda y el impacto de la llama con el cuerpo de Kisa.

No se como pero cuando la alabarda original llego a su mano, no espero nada y la unió con el cuchillo.

-¡Kisa!-grito dolorosamente Shiemi al ver a su amiga atrapada en las llamas. Estas se revolvían en el cuerpo de la muchacha, luego cambiaron de color, para luego, caer en los pies de Kisa, dejando el fuego azul convertido en un tipo de agua roja, a disposición de Kisa.

-¡¿están bien?!-pregunto una chica parada en la puerta. Era guapísima ,su cabello color café al viento y su mirada chocolate, combinaban a la perfección con el 1.70, blanca como la nieve y labios gruesos y rojos. Llevaba una escopeta en la espalda y en el cinturón una katana y una pistola con mirilla, y en el pecho la insignia de un exorcista.

-¡ayúdanos a salir de este hechizo!-grito mi hermano Yukio.

-¡vale!-le respondió corriendo en dirección a nosotros.

-¡JU… ALTO ALLI , ¿DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?-pregunto satanás lanzando una llama otra vez.

-¡corran!-nos dijo la muchacha cuando el hechizo se destruyo y por fin pudimos movernos.

Satanás fue cabrón, lanzo la llama en dirección a las chicas que estaban en dirección contraria a nosotros.

-¡kya!- dijo Shiemi al saberse seguida por tal llama. La chica la abrazo y la protegió con su cuerpo.

-¡NO LOS METAS A ELLAS EN ESTO!- dijo una Kisa voladora con la alabarda en mano. Hizo un solo movimiento y extinguió el fuego.-salgan de aquí , vallan con los muchachos-le dijo Kisa a ambas mujeres. se levanto y enfrento de cara a Satanás.

-¿QUÉ BUSCAS DE MI?-le cuestiono Kisa furiosa.

-JU… TODO KISA, TE NECESITO –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-NI MUERTA ME VOY CON TIGO- e hizo una cruz en el aire con la alabarda y una cruz gigante de agua apareció, la lanzo contra Satanás y le dio, ahogándolo entero. Por primera vez me burle de Satanás y de su aspecto sofocado-CON QUE NO ERES MAYOR RIVAL SIN TUS LLAMAS-dijo burlona Kisa

-KEH!, ME LA VAS A PAGAR, PRONTO VENDRE POR TI-y Satanás como vino, se fue.

-aquí te espero –le dijo retadora Kisa.

-Kisa, ¡suelta la alabarda!-grito la muchacha. Kisa se volteo y se dejo ver.

-Hitomi-dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Sus ojos se parecían a los de un demonio y ni hablar de sus dientes y orejas.

-¿Kisa-chan?-nos cuestionamos Shiemi, Yukio y yo.

-si- dijo algo débil cuando soltó la alabarda.

No tengo la mas minima idea de cómo pero Kisa en un parpadear estaba en el suelo.

-¡Kisa!-dijo la castaña corriendo en dirección a su amiga.

-déjame ver- dijo Yukio agachándose junto a las mujeres.-estará bien , quizás todavía no se acostumbra al cambio-dijo Yukio sonriéndole tierno a la mas alta.

-¿me ayudan a llevarla?-pregunto tratando de llevársela en brazos.

-yo-dije y la tome en brazos, en realidad pesaba.

-tiempo que no los veía chicos- dijo Hitomi

-tienes razón Hitomi-san-dijo Yukio, yo solo los mire con duda

-¿no te acuerdas de mi Rin?- pregunto poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-para nada-dije moviendo la cabeza a los lados

-y …-se acerco a mi oído-¿un juego a las escondidas en este mismo lugar no?-dijo en un tono seductor yo solo me sonroje al recordar.

FLASH BACK:

El viejo en una misión no tuvo el tiempo de encargarnos con alguien, así que tuvo que dejarnos con los exorcistas de la cabaña cercana que tenían dos hijas, una bebe y una meses mas grande que nosotros. Del aburrimiento salimos al bosque los 3 y jugamos a las escondidas.

Era el turno de Yukio cuando a Hitomi se le ocurre preguntarme:

-¿alguna vez has besado a una chica?-pregunto coqueta.

-¿qué es un beso?-cuestione yo tímido e inocente.

-esto-me tomo la cara con sus manitos y me planto un beso en los labios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-tengo una carta de Shiro para ustedes dos-dijo Hitomi señalándonos a mi y mi hermano.

-¿una carta del viejo?-pregunte con Kisa en brazos

-si , se la entrego cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro-

-¡llevemos a Kisa a la enfermería!-dijo afligida Shiemi.

-¿por qué a de hacer eso?-pregunto Hitomi como quien no quiere la cosa.

-miren-Shiemi apunto a una parte del brazo izquierdo de Kisa. Tenia quemaduras por parte de la flamas azules de Satanás.

-rayos – maldijo Hitomi

-habrá que apurarse-dijo Yukio abriendo una puerta portal en dirección a la escuela.

NUESTRA MEDIO-HERMANA MENOR:

Estábamos los 4 esperando los resultados de Kisa. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Kisa había empeorado, le había dado fiebre y su bracito estaba ardiendo de calor, como si la hubiesen quemado hace muy poco.

-tomen-dijo Hitomi tendiéndonos a Yukio y a mi la carta del viejo. Decía:

Para Rin y Yukio Okumura.

De Shiro Fujimoto.

Muchachos:

Si leen esto es que ya saben su verdadera naturaleza, de no ser así dejen ya de leer.

Debo contarles que hace mas de 12 años se un secreto que le pertenece a ustedes y solo ustedes.

Tienen una medio hermana, pero es menor que ustedes. Se llama Kisa Okumura, la hija de Satanás y una demonio de Gehenna y esta al cuidado de las amables personas que la encontraron en el bosque, la familia Takumi. Si algún día llegan a conocerla .y eso espero. Sabrán que es su hermana, porque:

Se comporta igual de agresiva que Rin, pero es muy tímida e inteligente como Yukio. Ademas es muy divertida.

Ella los necesita , durante su vida entera a sufrido mucho y eso que recién tiene 5 años. Apóyenla, háganla saber que están con ella y siempre estarán para ella.

Kisa es muy tierna y divertida y de tan solo verla te dan ganas de cuidarla y protegerla, si algún día su padre viene por ella, protéjanla , porque ella lo hará también y por ningún motivo dejen que Satanás se haga con ella lo que quiera, será fuerte por fuera y aparentara sonreír, pero por dentro esta a punto de romperse y derrumbarse.

Se despide Shiro Fujimoto.

-papá siempre supo de Kisa-dijo Yukio un poco decaído

-y no nos dijo nada, sabiendo que la pequeña nos necesitaba-dije algo enojado.

-¿Okumura?- pregunto el doctor saliendo de la sala de Kisa.

-¿si?-dijimos los dos al unísono.

-¿cómo esta Kisa?-pregunto apresurada Shiemi.

-estará bien- dijo el doctor-pero me pueden explicar ¿por qué carajos la niña parece un demonio?-pregunto curioso el medico exorcista

-Hem… no sabemos-Hitomi fingió demencia.

-vale, pasen a verla-y nos dejo pasar a los 4.

Allí estaba, en su cama, con los ojos mirando algo por fuera de la ventana.

-¿me odian por ser la hija de dos demonios?¿o no?-nos cuestiono Kisa triste.

-no-dijimos los 3 (Shiemi, Yukio y yo)

-¿entonces por que tienen miedo?-nos cuestiono y luego volteo y nos dio la espalda.

-teníamos miedo a perderte Kisa-dijo Shiemi-¿cómo saliste tan lastimada?-pregunto Shiemi preocupada.

-creo que fue cuando las protegí a ambas-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Kisa , ¿quieres voltearte?, es de mala educación dar la espalda-dijo Hitomi seria.

-no…snif…-se había puesto a llorar.

-¡Kisa!- dije yo con tono de "hermano mayor" -¡Kisa voltea!- Yukio me dio un codazo en las costillas pero no me importo.

-déjenme- dijo aun llorando.

-¡KISA VOLTEA A LAS 1…2…3- pero la testaruda no volteo, me senté en el espacio de cama que quedaba-¡HERMANITA MIRAME!-la tome del torso y ahí por fin me miro.

-hermano-dijo llorando, me abrazo por la cintura y se puso a llorar en mi pecho.-¿no me van a … snif… dejar cierto?-me pregunto aforrándose mas a mi.

-no Kisa, somos tus hermanos, te protegeremos y querremos como hermanos que somos- dijo Yukio que se unió al abrazo.

- awn… que tiernos-dijo Hitomi que estaba con Shiemi observándonos a los 3 hermanos.

-Hitomi.-se acordó Kisa-¿cómo sobreviviste al ataque de Satanás?-pregunto curiosa

-fácil, huyendo –dijo relajada- vi. que era imposible dispararle, así que , me acorde de tu alabarda y de la carta de Shiro, salí corriendo en busca de ambas, las encontré, invoque una puerta mágica y desee estar lejos de Satanás, pero me mando al bosque y me perdí-dijo un poco graciosa con su final.

-¿y como encontraste el camino de regreso al monasterio , si estabas perdida?-pregunto Yukio.

-no lo encontré yo, fue la alabarda-dijo señalándose la espalda con dicha arma.

-Hitomi-san ,¿qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes casa ni padres?-pregunto Yukio y sus formalidades.

-fácil, seré maestra en la Vera Cruz, recuerda que estoy mas adelantada que tu y estoy a un paso de ser paladín-a mi se me fue el aire.

-¿paladín?-pregunte anonadado.

-pero si es fácil conseguir el rango-dijo de lo mas normal.

-si, Hitomi- chan es genial-dijo Kisa idolatrando a su amiga-es única- en eso entra el doctor.

-la hora de visita termino, mañana la señorita Okumura será dada de alta-y nos empujo a todos fuera de la habitación.

-¡ADIOS HRMANITA!-le dije desde la puerta. ella solo se despidió con el sacudir de manos

KISA POV´S:

Era medio día cuando los chicos vinieron a buscarme , pero todos venían con el color rojo pegado en sus caras. Me acerque a las chicas y pregunte por la razón de sus sonrojos .

-esque ayer Yukio-kun me fue a dejar a mi casa , pero en el trayecto tropecé y caí en sus brazos, luego como agradecimiento le dí un beso en la mejilla-dijo un poco apenada Shiemi.

-¿te gusta Yukio?-pregunte curiosa. Ella asintió delicadamente-ya veo …¿y a ti que te paso Hitomi?-le pregunte a la pobre chica tomate.

-ayer Rin-kun nos busco una habitación para ambas, la encontró al otro extremo de la de ellos , me ayudo a traer cosa necesarias como un escritorio, un computador y cosas para la cama , almohadas y sabanas, pero estaba terminando de hacer la cama tuya, cuando me doy vuelta Rin se había tropezado y caímos los dos en la cama , el encima de mi y fue muy vergonzoso- dijo Hitomi roja a mas no poder .

-¿te gusta Rin?-le pregunte a mi amiga.

-desde que soy pequeña , le admiro bastante-dijo mi amiga-hermana avergonzada .

-tengo un plan para ambas- las dos voltearon a verme-y tendrán que seguir mi plan al pie de la letra- las dos sonrieron y asintieron-tendrán que conquistarlo a través de su estomago, para Rin y a través de las buenas notas y la prestación de atención en clases, para Yukio-las dos estaban con una libretita en la mano.

-vale, pero y si nos piden una cita ,¿cómo me visto?-pregunto Hitomi

-a ver, hoy es miércoles, ¿les parece que el viernes vayamos al centro comercial?…¿palabra?-dije levantando e meñique en señal de juramento.

-palabra-dijeron las dos.

-¡bienvenida a casa Kisa!-dijeron los chicos cuando llegamos al viejo edificio con habitaciones.

-gracias, pero ¿dónde voy a dormir?-pregunte curiosa

-con Hitomi-dijo Yukio-porque entre chicas se entienden-dijo algo rojo.

-¿mañana vuelvo a clases?-

-si-dijo Yukio

-¿y que le digo a los demás alumnos, que me verán con una apariencia de demonio?-cuestione temerosa

-les dirás con mucho orgullo que eres hermana de Rin Okumura- me dijo Rin pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

-puff... qué alivio ¿no?-dije sarcástica todos rieron hasta Rin.

-jajajajaja… ¡oye!-dijo molesto-respeta a tu hermano mayor-

-¿tu eras el hermano mayor?, pensé que era Yukio-dijo un poco impresionada por la noticia.

-si hermanita , soy tu hermano mayor y Yukio es el del medio-dijo haciendo como se aplastan los sándwiches.

- Ju… supe que la pequeña de Kisa estuvo en el hospital, la fui a ver pero me dijeron que había vuelto a su casa- dijo una voz de payaso detrás de nosotros.

-Mephisto- dijo Rin molesto – no te vasto con el puñetazo que Kisa te dio-todos volteamos a ver al payaso, que consigo traía flores y globo de helio con su cara estampada.

-¡TU…!-dijo Hitomi apuntando acusador a Mephisto.

-¿YO?-pregunto encogiéndose de miedo.

-¡TU FUISTE EL QUE LE DIO LAS LLAVES A SATANÁS Y PUSO EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE MIS AMIGOS, POR TU CULPA SOY LA ULTIMA TAKUMI!-dijo Hitomi endemoniadamente enfadada .

-dolerá-susurro al ver que Hitomi se acercaba.

Y fue así , Hitomi lo tomo del pelo, le dio un rodillazo , luego Mephisto cayo de rodillas y Hitomi le dio una patada en toda la cara, por ultimo cayo al suelo con la ropa revuelta y su cola afuera.

-y esto te lo mereces por ser un traidor, farsante e impostor- y le piso la cola tan fuerte que hasta nosotros nos estremecimos del dolor.

-¿no crees que te pasaste Hitomi-chan?-dijo Shiemi un poco asustada con mi amiga loca.

-no lo creo, se lo merecía-dijo sacándose el polvo de las manos-¡Yukio sácalo de aquí y cúralo si es necesario- y se fue a nuestro cuarto.

-a veces creo que ella es mas demonio que tu-dijo Rin en mi oído.

-jajaja… te creo-le susurre de vuelta.

EL PLAN PERFECTO, PARA BIEN Y PARA EL MAL:

RIN POV´S

Me estaba recién despertando, cuando escucho el caer de cosas, muchas cosas al suelo en la habitación de las chicas. Me preocupe bastante al pensar en la opción de posibles ladrones ,o peor aun ,violadores de chicas lindas. También tenia al opción de una discusión de las chicas con Yukio, pero al voltear a ver su cama me lo encontré preocupado por lo mismo .

-¿qué pasara?-pregunto Yukio mirándome fijo.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el pasillo.

-¡kya!-se escucho gritar a Kisa.

Preocupados por la seguridad de nuestra hermana menor, salimos corriendo a su piesa sin nada mas que los pantalones de pijama.

-¡Kisa!-dijimos los dos abriendo la puerta de su pieza, pero no vimos nada mas que un desorden peor que el de nuestra pieza.

-¿Kisa?-pregunto al aire Yukio.

-…-solo hubo silencio. Entonces nos asustamos, buscamos en la cama a Hitomi pero esta estaba completa y totalmente vacía . revolvimos mas la pieza y encontramos un cerro de ropa, de quien sabe de donde salio y vimos movimiento dentro.

-esto es un completo chiquero , mira hasta hay ratas entre la ropa-dijo apuntando la curva de una cola de algún animal.

-mira se sigue moviendo-dije yo apuntando al montón de ropa.

-parece que Kisa esta en otra parte, agarra de la cola al ratón y sácalo para que Kuro se lo coma- asentí, tome la cola del animal, pero este pesaba mucho.

-Yukio, ayuda-le dije haciendo fuerza-este animal pesa-y Yukio se acerco a ayudarme y juntos jalamos de la cola, pero de entre el montón de ropa una mano pequeña apareció.

-¡Kisa!-dijimos tomando la pequeña mano. De entre el montón de ropa apareció una agitada Kisa.

-por poco y me ahogo-dijo tomando la compostura.

-¿qué hacías dentro del cerro de ropa?-pregunte yo curioso.

-nada esque estaba tratando de…-pero movió su cola a la derecha e intento atraparla, pero esta se movió a la izquierda, Kisa tropezó y cayo al suelo.-rayos-dijo molesta Kisa. a mi esa escena se me hizo cómica.

-jajaja… ¿qué intentas?- pregunte divertido.

-Rin-me hizo una cara de cachorrito tan tierna-me podrías ayudar nii-san- se veía tan tierna.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Yukio sonriendo enternecido por el gesto de Kisa.

-llevo toda la mañana tratando de esconder mi cola, pero el estar con falda me lo dificulta bastante,¿dónde esconden su cola para que no se arranque?-pregunto con cara de niña mimada.

-tonta, es fácil- dije yo- solo debes enrollarla en tu torso-

-no me digas tonta, llevo años sin practicar con la cola-dijo triste.

-Kisa no te preocupes, ese no es el peor apodo que nuestro "hermano mayor" te puede decir- dijo Yukio dándole palabras de aliento a Kisa.

-a ver ¿te ayudo?-dije tendiéndole mi mano.-mira súbete un poco la polera.-dije tomando delicadamente la cola de mi hermanita.

-vale-dijo algo avergonzada, pero se subió la polera hasta las costillas.

-mira así- y le enrolle con cuidado la cola.-así de fácil era-

-gracias-dijo bajándose la polera.

-van a llegar tarde a clases-dijo Yukio mirando el reloj.

-ustedes , yo estoy lista-y se fue rápido para llegar a tiempo

KISA POV´S:

Salí corriendo apresurada, tenia que decirle el plan de cómo conquistar a mis hermanos a las chicas.

-¡Kisa!-dijo Shiemi a lo lejos, levanto la mano y me saludo

-¡Shiemi!- y me apresure para llegar junto a la rubia.-¿y Hitomi?-pregunte al no verla.

-tenia cosas de profesora que atender-dijo sonriendo.-¿y cual es el plan?-dijo emocionada.

-debes tropezar en algún momento del día, pero el debe de estar delante de ti y te salve del golpe- Shiemi me sonrío y asintió

-eso será fácil, casi todo el tiempo me pasa- y nos dirigimos a clases.

$$$$$$...$$$$$$

las primeras dos clases nos llamaron la atención a Rin y a mi, por estar durmiendo, pero ahora toca la clase de Hitomi: Entrenamiento de combate.

-¡ bueno muchachos, soy Hitomi Takumi y voy a ser su profesora de combate…- Konekomaru interrumpió a mi amiga

-¿es verdad que esta a un paso de ser paladín , siendo usted tan joven?-todos hicieron un WA! De descubrimiento.

-si pelón, ahora deja terminar mi presentación-dijo hastiada Hitomi-como decía su compañero , tengo 17 ,los cumplí hace unos meses, y estoy a un paso de ser paladín, como verán esta debe de ser la clase de la maestra Shura , pero el vaticano le dio una misión que le llevara un tiempo y estoy como su remplazo.¿dudas?- termino diciendo Hitomi.

-¿qué armas nos va a enseñar a usar?- pregunto Bon.

-por el momento, ninguna, practicaremos sus talentos como…-saco su pistola con mirilla y la apunto a Rin , que dormía en la mesa.- puntería, ¡OKUMURA RIN, AL FRENTE, SERAS MI SUJETO DE PRUEBAS!-y disparo a la mesa, la partió en 2 y Rin cayo al suelo.-¡PARECE FRENTE A LA CLASE ENTERA, ANOTEN : HOY VEREMOS COMBATE CON ESPADAS.!-y levanto a Rin y le paso una espada de madera.

-¿pero yo que hice?-pregunto temeroso.

-nada, eso hiciste- contesto Hitomi poniéndose en posición-¡ataca!-le ordeno a Rin.

Este hizo caso y se abalanzo contra la profesora Hitomi, mi amiga lo esquivo y le hizo zancadilla y Rin cayo al suelo.

-ba. Pensé que serias un reto mayor, en tu condición como demonio –dijo mirando a mi hermano caído-¿quién quiere…?-pero en eso se levanta Rin y la intento atacar, cosa que no sirvió, le arrebato la espada de las manos y lo mando a sentar lejos de un puro empujón- Rin veo que aun duermes-dijo sarcástica.

-profesora yo quiero intentar-dijo Izumo-san

-adelante sin miedo-y le entrego la espada a la chica de cejas grandes -¡ataca!-ordeno, pero Izumo ataco lento, dando por lo menos un segundo de batalla.

La pobre al minuto estaba de espalda al suelo.

-¡siguiente!- y Bon tomo el lugar de Kamiki.

Digamos que duro un poco, dos o tres minutos, pero mas alla de eso termino con la cara estampada contra la mesa de Konekomaru.

-¡Shima!-llamo al peli rosa que estaba asustado en un rincón.

-lo siento profesora, pero quisiera aprender otra cosa- dijo asustado

-no te llamaba para pelear-y todos volteamos a ver al peli rosa-quería decirte que tienes una araña en el hombro izquierdo- y el joven muchacho salio corriendo por toda la sala , hasta que Hitomi le golpeo el hombro, mato a la araña y derribo al histérico chico.

-¿Konekomaru?-lo llamo , pero este se negó -¿Shiemi?- pero la rubia la miro asustada y negó.-¿Okumura Ki…?-pero antes de que terminara mi nombre ya estaba frente a la clase.

-¡atácame!-le dije retadora a mi amiga.

Creo que de toda la vida, esta fue mi batalla mas larga, solo acabo porque la clase termino .

-¡bien muchachos eso fue todo por hoy , pueden retirarse- y dejo salir a todos menos Rin y yo.-Kisa has mejorado. Mira Rin aprende de tu hermana menor-y se marcho.

-a veces es muy mona, otras es muy loca-dijo molesto Rin.

$$$$$$...$$$$$$

Era la hora de almuerzo y fui a buscar a las chicas, pero en el trayecto me encontré con Shiemi dándole vida a mi plan del "tropezón" con Yukio y los escuche hablar de una cita y los deje en privacidad.

Lo mismo me paso con Hitomi, había invitado a Rin a probar su comida y hoy comerían juntos.

-valla veo que hoy comeré sola- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo, bajo la sombra de algún árbol.-¡que aproveche!- y tome mis cubiertos y me dispuse a comer mi deliciosa comida echa por Hitomi, pero tres chicas se pararon frente a mi y me miraban con cierto odio. Sus corazones estaba mas oscuro que un corazón normal.

-¿es verdad lo que dicen?-cuestiono la que parecía ser su jefa -¿qué vives con nuestros bombones Rin y Yukio- yo les mire con duda.

-si, ¿ y eso que?-les pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-tienes que irte enseguida o te haremos la vida imposible- dijo una de pelo corto-ellos son nuestros- dijo demandante

-y no hay mas chicas en esta escuela, que nosotras que podamos estar con ellos-dijo un de pelo largo y castaño.

-a mi me da igual, nada me hará cambiar de parecer, yo vivo donde quiero – pero me arrepentí de decir eso.

Sabían que les tengo miedo a los humanos de corazón malos.

Dos de las tres me tomaron de los brazos, me afirmaron y la otra tomo mi almuerzo y me lo aventó al pelo junto con mi refresco. Luego una saco una lima de uñas del bolsillo y con la punta de esta me escribió en el brazo: "soy una ofrecida que vive con dos hombres". Me rasguñaron entera, pero como tengo auto control no las ataque.

-¡defiéndete ahora, no eras tan brava después de todo!-dijo la jefa que me lanzo lo que quedaba de refresco en el pelo-vámonos quizás ahora aprenda la lección- y se marcharon.

Yo baje mi vista y la oculte tras mi flequillo, llore como llevaba años sin hacerlo, con miedo. Salí corriendo del lugar y me fui a esconder.

RIN POV´S:

Esto era genial, invite a Hitomi a una cita el viernes y hoy comeré con ella y Kisa bajo el árbol de siempre.

-¿a dónde me llevaras mañana?- pregunto Hitomi que caminaba junto a mi con el almuerzo en mano.

-es un secreto-dije con cierto tono de misterio. Caminamos un poco mas y llegamos a nuestro árbol.

-¿por qué esta mi comida en el suelo y por qué esta la caja de Kisa en el suelo?-pregunto Hitomi molesta.

-no se - mire el suelo lleno de arroz y salchichas en corte de pulpo. Había algo que no cuadraba-oye-dije agachándome a recoger algo del suelo-esto no es una lima de uñas, Kisa no usa estas cosa-dije mirando en objeto con determinación-WA!, tiene sangre- dije viendo pequeñas manchitas del liquido vital de color rojo en la punta.

-a ver-Hitomi me arrebato la lima y la miro un rato-o ¡RAYOS!-dijo molesta doblando la lima – NO DENUEVO-

-¿qué pasa?-pregunte preocupado

-¡AYUDAME A ENCONTRAR A KISA!- me tomo la mano, me levantó y corrimos por todo el colegio de Vera Cruz.

La buscamos toda la tarde por todo el colegio, en cada sala, cada patio y hasta cada baño, la buscamos hasta por las habitaciones, hasta en la casa de Shiemi, pero nada , ni muestras de vida.

En el camino ,Hitomi me contó el doble miedo de Kisa:

Estar sola y los humanos.

FLASH BACK:

Kisa tenia 5 años cuando un desastre se desato.

La pobre tiene el don de ver la pureza en el corazón de la gente y sin querer le dijo a un niño:-tienes un corazón grande- dijo Kisa feliz, el niño se asusto porque en algunos casos eso es la muerte, pero Kisa no sabia que el niño la mal interpreto.

Le pregunto a su madre si se iba a morir, la madre del niño se lo negó mil veces y al día siguiente el niño pillo sola y débil a Kisa y la ataco con otros chicos mas, la golpearon y la dejaron llorando, pero cuando el niño le iba a jalar el cabello Kisa exploto y los ataco de vuelta pero uso su agua de color rojo y los ahogo dejándolos inconcientes y en el hospital con traumas y heridas graves.

Kisa fue marcada como la niña fenómeno.

FIN FLASH BACK

Estábamos cansados de buscar por todos lados, ademas el colegio es muy grande.

-se donde esta Kisa-dijo de repente Hitomi

-¿dónde?-pregunte preocupado

-en el ático de tu edificio-dijo agitada, llevábamos todo el día corriendo.

-voy yo a ver- y salí corriendo, Hitomi será veloz, pero es humana y se cansa rápido.

$$$$$$...$$$$$$

Corrí un buen tramo de la plaza con la fuente hasta mi edificio. Subí corriendo la escalera hasta el ático del viejo edificio. Abrí la puerta del ultimo piso y allí, en la orilla del viejo edificio, enroscada, estaba una Kisa de pelo negro, empapado y lleno de arroz.

-sabes Rin, lo he pensado mucho y creo que debo irme de aquí.-dijo con un tono de voz impropio de la Kisa que conozco.-solo te quería avisar, siento que no pertenezco aquí-y se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentada ,se dio la vuelta, pero su vista estaba tapada por su flequillo. Camino decidida a irse, con la ropa mojada, una manga rota y la otra doblada mas abajo de lo normal , tapando algo.

Paso por mi lado y no me miro a la cara. Le tome el brazo derecho, el de la manga larga y ella soltó un gemido de dolor. La quede mirando con duda, pero ella no volteo a verme. Le jale denuevo el brazo y otro gemido volvió a salir, pero este fue mas penoso.

-por…por favor … Rin …suéltame-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-no lo hare ,hasta que me digas que ocurre- y otra vez le jale el brazo, pero esta vez ningún gemido salio, solo salieron sollozos .

-¡RIN ME HACES DAÑO!-dijo Kisa sin mirarme a la cara.

Le tome el brazo, levante su manga y allí estaba el motivo del dolor de Kisa. En su pequeño y níveo brazo estaba escrito a rasguñones: "soy una ofrecida que vive con hombres". Me sorprendí ante el texto escrito en el brazo de mi hermana menor.

-¿Kisa quien te hizo esto?-le pregunte preocupado y furioso.

-…- ella no dijo nada y no me miro si quiera .

-¡KISA RESPONDE!-le dije molesto, pero nada, ni siquiera un llanto-¡KISA MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!-le tome la barbilla y le voltee la cara, para que me mirara, pero la muy inteligente cerro los ojos, pero aun así le pude ver la cara llena de arañazos.-Kisa-dije triste al verla lastimada a tal grado.-dime,¿quién fue?-pregunte algo mas calmado. Ella solo negó.

-lo…lo siento Rin, pero… no las conocía-dijo aun con los ojos cerrado.

-¿podrías al menos mirarme?-le pedí mientras la abrazaba.

-no puedo… te asustarías y luego me odiarías-dijo llorando de nuevo

-¿por qué haría eso?-le pregunte sacándole el arroz del cabello.

-solo… no quiero traumarte-y me abrazo.-te prometo que cuando vuelva a la normalidad te voy a mirar-y eso me asusto.

-¿a la normalidad?-cuestione curioso. Me voltee a verla y un ámbar gigante, tenebroso y fuera de lugar me miro. me estremecí de pies a cabeza, un miedo extraño se adueño de mi. Es como sentir todo el miedo de Kisa, pero en carne propia, ver y sentir lo que ella. todo era oscuro y palabras como:-aléjense. Sálvense. Huyan y lo siento-salían de entre tal silencio oscuro.-¿Kisa que es esto?- le pregunte a mi hermanita.

-es mi corazón-respondió triste-así es como se ve un corazón a través de mis ojos-respondió para que luego sus ojos volvieran a ser los de siempre.-lo siento-bajo de nuevo la vista

-Kisa eso fue genial, como no me lo dijiste antes-dije alegre ante mi descubrimiento.

-¿de verdad no te traume?-me pregunto asustada Kisa.

-para nada, trauma mas ver a Yukio sin dormir en días-y al recordar tal imagen me recorrió un escalofrío.

-gracias-y me abrazo.

-es mi deber de hermano mayor-y le devolví el gesto.

LA SOLEDAD EN UN SENTIMIENTO CRUEL:

KISA POV´S

La tarde de ayer fue mejor que el medio día, tuve que disculparme con  
Hitomi por mi repentina desaparición , luego bañarme y lavar mi ropa llena de comida y refresco. Y por ultimo pedirle a Yukio que me cure las heridas y me vende el brazo con el terrible texto.

Pero hoy es viernes, y por las mañanas no hay clases hasta el medio día. Así que le pedí el teléfono a Rin, ya que Yukio desapareció en la mañana y no aviso.

Ahora trato de llamar a la tienda de Shiemi, porque Mobil no tiene.

-tienda de exorcistas, habla con Moriyama-contesto la madre de Shiemi.

-buenos días señora, ¿se encontrara Shiemi?-pregunte amable.

-no, salio hace unas horas -dijo segura la señora de voz grave.

-cuando vuelva, ¿le puede decir a Shiemi que no se olvide de mi?-dije algo desilusionada, por la traición de mi nueva amiga.

-vale, adiós- y corto molesta.

-valla temperamento-dije por la línea cortada.

-¡Kisa!-llamo mi amiga Hitomi desde la puerta de la habitación-¿me ayudas a tender las camas?-dijo algo acomplejada.

-¡voy!- y fui a ayudarla.

Le conté de que Shiemi no iba a poder ir con nosotros al centro comercial.

-Kisa, lo siento, pero no voy a poder ir al centro comercial-dijo derepente Hitomi.

-¡¿qué, tu también?!-le pregunte molesta-¿por qué? –

-tengo … eto…asuntos de profesora que atender-dijo algo dudosa

-pero me diste tu palabra, me lo prometiste-le dije con decepción

-lo siento, pero son unas carpetas y formularios que debo ordenar y llenar-

-pero… tu nunca rompes promesas-dije insistente.

-Kisa- dijo hastiada-no insistas-dijo en un tono de voz fuerte.

-pero…pero…Hitomi era un juramento de amigas-volví a insistir pero ella se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.-Hitomi-chan, venga vamos puedes hacer esas cosas de profesora después…- pero me interrumpió cuando le tome el hombro para que volteara.

-¡Kisa entiende, son deberes importantes, ademas, puedes ir sola al centro comercial, has hacho millones de cosas solas, ir al centro comercial tu sola no hará la diferencia!-me dijo muy molesta mi amiga, pero no con el motivo suficiente como para que me dijera de tal forma eso.

-Hitomi-chan- dije yo entristecida y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por el comentario desubicado de mi amiga castaña.

-Kisa-me miro a los ojos con molestia, severa y fría, pero luego cambio el semblante a uno preocupado al darse cuenta de lo que me dijo.-Kisa por favor lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte- dijo tratando de abrazarme pero la esquive.

-déjame, al fin y al cabo tienes razón- y me fui molesta al centro comercial, pero fui sola. Sola para poder relajar mi mente y espíritu y no lastimar a nadie.

Estuve el tiempo suficiente en el centro comercial, como para fijarme ,que yo fui la que provoco a Hitomi con mi molesta insistencia sobre el tema de acompañarme.

Volví a una hora de que empezaran las clases en la tarde e intuí que Hitomi estaría en nuestra pieza, ordenando sus asuntos importantes, así que me disculpare con ella por mi molesta persistencia. Decidida me dirigí a la pieza que ocupábamos ambas. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y entre rápido a disculparme con ella, pero justo pestañee y…

-¡lo siento Hitomi, soy una!...-pero mis palabras se vieron detenidas cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con una imagen poco apta para niños inocentes.

Hitomi estaba sentada en el escritorio vacío y su blusa abierta hasta el pecho, con los pies enrollados a las caderas de Rin, que tenia la camisa abierta y los labios rojos y su cola enredada en una pierna de Hitomi.

Los dos al escucharme entrar se reincorporaron y trataron de excusarse.

-Kisa, no es lo que parece…esto es…-dijo Hitomi atropelladamente, pero la interrumpí.

-me mentiste-le dije con la voz rota y las ganas de llorar en la garganta.-y me dejaste sola-le dije ahora con el sentimiento de la traición en el corazón.

-Kisa lo siento, yo no quería mentirte –dijo Hitomi avergonzada por el estado en el cual se encontraba. Salí furiosa y traicionada al pasillo y al dar la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras, me encontré a los otros dos tórtolos(Yukio y Shiemi) de la mano, se voltearon a verme ,se sonrojaron y se soltaron. Yo mire con mas pena a mis amigos, que no comprendieron mi gesto.

-parece que a alguien se le olvido decirme que es el día de: "traiciona a tu amigo"-dije molesta. Me di media vuelta y me devolví a mi pieza, donde se estaban arreglando la ropa los otros dos. Busque con la mirada la alabarda Kong.

-allí- dije cuando la encontré, atravesé a la pareja caminando, abrí el closet y sola llego la alabarda a mis manos.

-Kisa, ¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Rin, que aun estaba colorado.

Saque el cuchillo Kon de su cinto y lo uní con la alabarda.

-algo que no les interesa- al unir el cuchillo con la alabarda me transforme, como el día en que fui a buscar a Hitomi con los chicos y apareció mi padre.-ahora si tanto les importo, déjenme sola- dije molesta. Cuando salía de la habitación me tope con la otra pareja de traidores.

-Kisa lo siento, se me olvido por completo lo de nuestra promesa-dijo disculpándose Shiemi.

-keh!, me traicionaron los cuatro- les dije hiriente-pero que va , al fin y al cabo son humanas y unos demonios impuros- dije cortante.

Me dispuse a irme con la alabarda en la mano, pero Rin me aferro fuerte del hombro izquierdo y me dio vuelta.

-¡a donde crees que vas con tal actitud!-dijo molesto, en un tono de:"padre enojado" .

-Rin suéltame- dije hastiada.

-¡NO!-y me dio una bofetada de esas que dañan hasta tu orgullo- ¡te vas a quedar y nos vas a dar una disculpa a todos por lo de tu comentario sobre los humanos!- quede con la cara volteada al suelo con potente bofetón, sentía que el pómulo derecho me ardía.

-bien- dije reincorporándome, me solte del agarre de mi hermano mayor-te lo advertí- dije con un tono de voz impropio de mi.

RIN POV´S:

Creo que golpe muy fuerte a Kisa porque hasta a mi me dolió la mano después de eso, pero cuando Kisa dijo algo sobre :-"te lo advertí"- con una voz impropia de mi hermana menor me arrepentí.

A Kisa se le erizo cada cabello de la cabeza y su cola salio al aire. Y una presencia roja cubrió a Kisa de pies a cabeza, bajo la vista un rato y se alejo unos paso de mi.

-ahora sabrás que es el dolor –dijo Kisa levantando la vista y la alabarda, toda ella estaba rodeada de un agua color rojo y sus ojos se convirtieron en un ámbar bien grande.

Nos lanzo agua a todos, pero a mi me lanzo una bola de agua y la mantuvo en mi cara, ahogándome por unos segundos.

-¡Kisa déjalo, vuelve, toma el control de tu mente, no dejes que tus instintos te dominen!-le dijo Hitomi tratando de detenerla

-espera tu turno pílla, que a ti te toca la mejor parte-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en los labios

-¡KISA; BASTA!-le dijo dominante. Ella se volteo y le lanzo una bola bien grande que la mando por los aires.

-KEH! ¡PARA QUE APRENDAS A…!- pero se detuvo al sentir un disparo, proviniendo de Yukio, eso la trajo de vuelta a ser la Kisa de siempre. Se miro las manos llenas de agua, volteo a verme que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, recuperando el precioso oxigeno y luego se tapo la boca al ver a su amiga castaña empapada e inconciente, recibiendo atención medica por parte de Yukio.

-no ,no, no-negó impactada. Tomo todas sus cosas y salio corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡KISA!-trate de detenerla, pero Yukio me lo impidió.-¿qué haces cuatro ojos?-

-déjala-dijo severo-no esta en condiciones de que vuelva por un tiempo, déjala que se desahogue – y con Shiemi se llevaron a Hitomi a la pieza.

KISA POV´S:

Soy un mounstro, dañe a mi mejor amiga y casi ahogo a mi hermano, y todo por estar descontrolada, ¿cómo es posible que pierdas el control Kisa? , me cuestione a mi misma.

Corrí un buen tramo, llegue a salir del colegio y tome un metro tren que me llevara al edificio mas alto de esta ciudad. Y lo encontré en el centro de la ciudad.

Me senté en el borde y lloré por ser merecedora del apodo "fenómeno", ahora llego a creer que me odian, sin importar si somos familia o no, si es deber de hermanos o no.

-Pero te das cuenta de que es tu culpa-dijo una voz tenebrosa a mis espaldas-tu te cavaste tu propia tumba- me voltee a ver quien era el dueño de tenebrosa voz y me encontré con mi padre.

-yo no cabe mi propia tumba, lo hiciste tu, tu me la cavaste- dije molesta con el rey de los demonios

-Kisa, date cuenta, estas sola y tu lo provocaste-me dijo burlón.

-tengo a mis hermanos-dije temerosa, pero yo misma se que me odian

-ellos te odian, golpeaste a tu amiga, ahogaste a tu hermano mayor y Yukio te disparo- dijo burlón- ademas, tu crees, que si te quisieran te hubiesen dicho antes lo de sus citas y no te hubiesen dejado sola- se acerco a mi y me acaricio el cabello con las uñas.

-pero me prometieron que me cuidarían y me amarían como los hermanos que son-dije mientras apartaba su mano de mi pelo.

-Kisa, no te engañes, si cumplen su promesa, ¿dónde están ahora? deberían estar contigo, apoyándote , no a los débiles humanos- y se volvió a acercar pero me aleje de el lo mas posible.

-yo se que me quieren-dije apenada por mi cruel realidad.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE TU NO PERTENECES A ESA FAMILIA Y TAMPOCO PERTENECIAS A LA DE TU AMIGA?!- me grito en la cara con un odio que se contagia. Yo caí al suelo al sentirme tan débil ante mi padre.

-no, no, no, ellos son de buen corazón.- dije entrando en pánico.

-estas sola Kisa, muy sola-dijo Satanás. Se agacho y en mi oído me dijo- si te unes a mi ,hija , te prometo que lucharemos hasta la ultima batalla juntos, siempre estaré a tu lado- me dijo con cierto tono malévolo. Yo sucumbí ante el miedo y el pánico.

-¿qué tengo que hacer?-le pregunte dudosa.

-déjame utilizar tu cuerpo y tu alabarda para poder abrir la puerta que conecta a Assiah con Gehenna-le mire fijo y me tendió la mano, para sellar nuestro pacto.

-lo que tu digas…padre- y le tendí mi mano sellando nuestro pacto.

-esto conlleva a que me das tu alma-dijo burlón, "me a estafado".

-me timaste-pero fue tarde, lo sentí entrar a mi cuerpo y todo por dentro me ardió, pero duro unos segundos, sentí que el mundo daba vueltas y sentí agua y fuego mezclarse.

-ya no te quedaras sola Kisa-dijo Satanás a mi mente, eso era lo único que quedaba de mi, pero duro poco.

ESTA NO ES MI HERMANA:

RIN POV´S

Hitomi estaba recostada en su cama, descansado ,después del golpe que le dio Kisa le ha quedado un raspón en los codos. Y un golpe en la cabeza la dejo fuera del campo un rato.

-¿por qué están todos aquí?- pregunto la castaña recién despertándose.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Shiemi, pero la castaña no la escucho, buscaba con la mirada algo.

-¿y Kisa?-pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

-salio corriendo luego de que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo- dije relajado

-¡¿qué?!-pregunto alterada.-¿cómo la dejan sola, acaso no saben que en esa condición Kisa es presa fácil? ¿ por que creen que el la buscaba?-dijo Hitomi dando un sermón que no entendí.

-¿ quien la busca?-cuestionamos Yukio y yo.

-Santa Clous-dijo en un tono sarcástico. Ambos le miramos con duda-¡PATANES , A KISA LA BUSCABA SATANÁS!- dijo con un gesto de supuesta obviedad en la cara.

-¡¿qué?!- preguntamos sorprendidos-pero como no nos dices antes- le dijimos los dos molestos.

Íbamos a seguir reclamándole, pero por la ventana se pudo apreciar unos destellos azules, rojos y luego unos morados.

-¿pero que…?-deje la pregunta en el aire, los colores se adueñaron del dichoso cielo y lo oscurecieron a mitad de la tarde.

-Kisa-dijeron Shiemi y Hitomi juntas.-¡tenemos que ir para alla!- dijo dando una orden Hitomi.

Salimos veloces del edificio, pero una clase de estrella fugas paso por sobre el colegio y preferimos seguirla, se veía interesante.

Habremos corrido unos 3 kilómetros ,cuándo llegamos al mismo lugar en donde rompí la puerta que conecta a ambos mundos.

-JU… PERO MIRA QUIENES SON- quedamos blancos al ver a Kisa con un aspecto mas demoniaco que el de costumbre.-¿VIENEN A VER SU MUERTE?-dijo con una sonrisa aterradora en la cara.

-¡Kisa!, ¡¿eres tu?!-cuestiono torpemente Shiemi.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS KISA, NIÑATA?-dijo Kisa burlándose de la rubia(N.A: tenia que ser rubia)

-imposible- dijo Hitomi cayéndose de rodillas al suelo.-no, no, Kisa no-dijo triste la castaña.

Yo descubrí el motivo de la pena de Hitomi, Kisa esta siendo poseída por el demonio mas fuerte de todos. De la pura rabia le di un puro Tate quieto a Yukio.

-¿y eso por que?-pregunto molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- te dije que había que ir a buscarla- le dije molesto- ahora es tu culpa que Kisa este así- pero la voz de Kisa me impidió darle otro golpe.

-JU… NO SOLO FUE ÉL EL CULPABLE, LO FUERON TODOS USTEDES-dijo mientras levantaba al aire su alabarda y la apunto contra mi-RIN Y SI ARREGLAMOS ESTO PELEANDO-me dijo burlándose de mi.

-como quieras-y desenvaine la Koumaken, pero antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba volando por los cielos, con un dolor en el estomago.

-¡Rin!- gritaron los tres cuando me vieron caer de cara al suelo.

-KEH! Y TE HACES LLAMAR MI HIJO-dijo Satanás usando el cuerpo de Kisa.-¡HITOMI TU TURNO!- y se puso a pelear con su amiga unos tres minutos, no duro mas que eso, cuando la vi volar corrí para atraparla, pero callo tan fuerte que me caí con ella encima.

-¿QUIÉN SIGUE?- pregunto mirando con maldad a Shiemi.-PERO POR SUPUESTO, LA RUBIA- y salio corriendo en dirección a la rubia. Pero dos disparos se oyeron antes de que alcanzara a la pobre Shiemi.

-NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA- dijo Yukio con el arma cargada y apuntando.

-JU…- se burlo de Yukio de una manera, que hasta a mi me dio miedo.-TE ARREPENTIRAS BEBE CUATRO OJOS-y sonrío de medio lado. Alzo la mano y un vapor morado salio de esta.-¡ALLA TE VA!- dijo y se lo lanzo. Yukio tomo de la cintura a Shiemi y la lanzo lejos recibiendo él el impacto.

-¡HAAA!- grito de dolor el pobre, que cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¡YUKIO!- grito Shiemi y yo. La rubia se acerco y con su cuerpo lo protegió por completo.

-AWN, QUE MELOSOS- dijo cruel y fría Kisa.

-¡Kisa, por favor, vuelve!-le dijo Shiemi en un intento de hacerla razonar.

-¡ENTIENDE MOCOSA, KISA YA NO ESTA AQUÍ!- dijo molesta Kisa-¡NI AUNQUE LE GRITES CUALQUIER COSA VA A VOLVER, PORQUE ES ELLA LA QUE NO QUIERE VOLVER!.-y eso nos impacto a todos. Y a la pobre de Hitomi casi le da un infarto, perdió a su familia y ahora la perdió a ella, su mejor amiga.

-AHORA NIÑA, SI LO QUIERES TANTO, LOS MATARE A AMBOS Y JUNTOS- y levanto la alabarda, la envolvió en ese vapor morado e hizo una cruz al aire. Y con un soplido al viento la dirigió a la pareja.-¡TOMEN ESO!-

Shiemi no encontró otra cosa que hacer, mas que resignarse, abrazo fuerte al inconciente Yukio y le dio un tierno beso de adios en los labios.

-te amo Yukio- le dijo la rubia, a un volumen audible a la distancia.

La nube de vapor venia fuerte y me temí el hacho de no poder salvarlos.

-¡CORRAN!- le gritamos Hitomi y yo, pero no lo hicieron se quedo allí abrazándolo con fuerza, protegiéndolo. La nube se acerco tanto ,que Shiemi del susto se desmayo, pero no alcanzo ningún cuerpo, antes de poder tocarlos, se había desecho.

Volteamos a ver a Satanás en el cuerpo de Kisa, y este estaba apoyado en la alabarda, tomándose el pecho, con la respiración agitada.

-ERES UNA CHICA MUY TENAS- se dijo a si mismo tomando de nuevo su posición de ataque.-PERO RECUERDA QUE NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, ESTAS CONDENADA- se dijo otra vez, como si estuviese loco. Prendió sus llamas azules y eso lastimo un poco el cuerpo de Kisa.-ASI ME GUSTAS MAS, CALLADA Y SIN INTERRUPCIONES- y se apago, dejando ver de nuevo a la Kisa loca.

-¡Kisa, se que estas dentro, vuelve!- dijo Hitomi poniéndose de pie.

-JU… PRECIOSA, ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDE VOLVER…AHORA ¿QUIERES PELEAR?- pregunto poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-no- dijo tajante. Hitomi tomo todas sus armas y las mando al suelo, arma por arma se fueron al suelo, cuchillos y hasta la pistola de la mirilla.-Rin has lo mismo-me ordeno. Yo le hice caso, guarde la espada y la lance al suelo.-¡Kisa, no queremos hacerte daño!- y la cara de Kisa se lleno de lagrimas.-¡se que estas allí, ven, te ayudaremos, como amigas y como que el es tu hermano!- y se fue acercando a Kisa con los brazos abiertos, tratando de abrazarla.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES ENTROMETIDA!- y le dio un zarpaso que la mando a volar por los aires , pero esta callo bien al suelo, como Ninja.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunte a la castaña acercándome a ella, le di la mano para que se reincorporara mejor del suelo.

-KEH!, OTRA PAREJA MELOSA MORIRA JUNTA- y nos enrollo en un tornado de vapor a ambos, lo malo es que el tornado se iba encogiendo y nosotros no teníamos armas.-AHORA PODRE ABRIR LA PUERTA SIN INTERUPSIONES- y ruidos extraños sonaron del otro lado del tornado.

-al menos moriremos junto- dijo Hitomi abrazándome.-por lo menos es con tigo y tuve la suerte de verte una vez mas- y se puso a llorar en mi pecho.

-Hitomi-y le acaricie el pelo- no moriremos ni hoy, ni mañana, porque, estoy yo aquí para protegerte- y le di un beso en los labios.(N.A : omg, que tierno, me gustaría ser ella )

Fue un beso tierno, pero no era el adios, el tornado se apago y la puerta de Gehenna y Assiah se estaba apagando.

-PENSE QUE DURARIAS MAS, KISA, ERES DEBIL- y volvió a apoyarse en la alabarda de Kisa, pero esta vez su estado era deplorable, el labio inferior de Kisa sangraba a borbotones y había un charco de tamaño normal, lleno de sangre, alrededor de Kisa.

-creo…creo que te… me subestimaste- dijo con la voz rasposa Kisa.

-¡¿KISA?!- nos preguntamos cuatro personas, volteamos a ver a los recién despertados y nos estaban mirando. Luego los cuatro pares de ojos nos posamos en la figura pequeña y débil de Kisa.

-JU… ALMENOS ES UN MERITO EL QUE CASI LO LOGRES- sonrío de medio lado, tomo la alabarda y la clavo al suelo- YA NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ- un destello azul salio del cuerpo de Kisa y cruzo la pequeña puerta.

La alabarda se partió en los dos pedazos que eran, el cuchillo y la alabarda. Kisa miro un rato la puerta que se cerraba, para luego, en un movimiento débil dar la vuelta y mirarnos con tristesa. Tendió sus brazos hacia delante, buscando un abrazo y nos quedo mirando a Yukio y a mi.

-her…hermanos…-y con los brazos hacia delante cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¡KISA!-gritamos alarmados todos al verla caer. Corrimos, heridos, pero corrimos y llegamos a Kisa, la di vuelta y la zamarree fuerte.

-Kisa, Kisa venga vamos-pero no respondía.

-déjala en el suelo-dijeron Hitomi y Yukio. La tendí con cuidado y los chicos se encargaron. Le buscaron heridas , pero nada.

-¿y el pulso?-pregunto Shiemi aterrada ante la idea de haber perdido a Kisa. los profesores se quedaron mirando y luego Yukio con temor le tomo el pulso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

-¡no tiene!-dijo alarmado. Le miramos impactados y preocupados. Se acerco a su pecho, para ver si el corazón de Kisa latía-no- dijo espantado. Me levante del suelo impotente al no poder hacer nada.-vamos a tener que hacer una reanimación espontánea.-dijo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Kisa.

Yo camine hacia mi arma, pero tenia el alma tan quebrajada, que al tratar de tomarla, caí al suelo de rodillas y me apoye en ella y llore, como el día en que murió mi padre. Con rabia y pena.

-no responde-dijo Yukio llorando, lo intento todo.

Hitomi, no tan lejos de mi, le estaba dando golpes al suelo , mientras lloraba sin parar. Y Shiemi se había sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas al pecho, enroscada, lloraba como si no hubiese fin.

Me resigne a la idea de haber perdido a mi hermana menor y como si fuese yo el muerto, me encamine al cuerpo de Kisa que estaba a un lado de Yukio, que lloraba como niño pequeño. La tome en brazos y me senté con ella en mi regazo.

-lo siento-le dije al oído, pensando que me escucharía-donde sea que estés, lo siento Kisa, te falle como hermano mayor – y sentí que todo El mundo me miraba y poco a poco se fueron acercando a hacer lo mismo.

-Kisa, te falle como hermano y como doctor, esta vez no pude ayudarte-dijo Yukio con un nudo en la garganta.-y es mi culpa que tu estés así- y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que yo lloraba en su cuello.

-Kisa, gracias por querer ser mi amiga, pero te pido perdón por no saber como funcionan las leyes de esta y creo que rompí la mas importante, el no decirte nada y hacer todo a tus espaldas- dijo Shiemi acariciando la negra cabellera de mi hermana.

-Kisa yo… lo siento, te deje sola y te mentí… fui un mounstro, te herí sentimentalmente y te falle… le falle a mi padre y al señor Shiro Fujimoto… deje que te hicieran daño- dijo Hitomi llorando, mientras tenia de la mano a Kisa.

-nosotros tuvimos la culpa. Te fallamos los cuatro-dijimos todos juntos.

-no- dijo una débil voz bajo nosotros- yo les falle… me deje llevar por el miedo y la soledad y los herí a todos- sentimos un pequeño movimiento bajo nosotros y un sollozo que no era de ninguno de los cuatro sonó en el lugar.- como el dijo, "yo no pertenezco a aquí"- y vimos a Kisa llorar junto a nosotros.

-KISA.-dijimos todos felices al saberla ilesa.-ESTAS VIVA-dijimos de nuevo . ahora todos lloraban de felicidad.

-hermana- dije yo. La levante a mi altura y la bese entera, pero no como si fuese mi novia, no ,porque ella es mi hermanita y la amo como tal- no vuelvas a asustarme así- dije abrazándola.

-Rin- y me abrazo, luego fue un abrazo grupal, todos felices, como amigos. Como familia.

EL DEMONIO MALDITO:

HITOMI POV´S:

Un mes a transcurrido desde el ataque de Satanás a Kisa. Un mes de lo mas normal y familiar.

Ahora estoy en medio de una explicación, de cómo exterminar a un demonio que poseyó a una maestra de PRE Escolar, y que mejor forma que demostrando con el caso. Es como una excursión, pero peligrosa y real.

-profesora, ¿tendremos que pelear con un demonio maldito?-pregunto el pelón, que siempre me jode el día.

-si pelón, ya llevo diciéndotelo unas 10 veces-les explico al borde de la paciencia.

-Oé, profesora, ¿por qué Okumura Rin y Okumura Kisa duermen en clase?-pregunto Suguro Ryuji (Bon) un poco fastidiado.

-ah, eso yo lo arreglo- saco mi pistola con mirilla y le apunto a los hermanos, que dormían con las cabezas juntas, como apoyo el uno del otro. Les disparo y al levantarse sobresaltados se golpean la cabeza.

-profesora Hitomi- dijo Yukio desde la puerta.-¿estamos listos?- pregunto mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

-si, ¡chicos tomen nota: "el que salga lastimado debe salir del lugar lo antes posible"!-les dije mientras abría la puerta para llevarlos al jardín de los niños. con el mounstro.-ahora hagan una fila y…-pero otra vez el pelón…

-¿es verdad que la maestra de PRE escolar estaba en un estado de depresión?-me acerque veloz a el, me pare al lado y le mire con unos ojos centellantes en rabia.

-sabes pelón, si tienes miedo…-le di un Tate quieto -¡DEJA DE PREGUNTAR Y NO VALLAS!- y deje al espantado chico en un rincón.

Me dirijí a la puerta, pero me detuve frente a Rin ,que estaba tomando apuntes de algo.

-¿Rin que haces?- le pregunto al guapo chico.

-tomo nota- dijo terminando de escribir.

-pero… yo no he dicho nada para anotar.¿que pusiste en tu cuaderno?-le pregunte al sonriente muchacho.

-"NO DEBO INTERRUMPIR NUNCA A LA PROFESORA"-y le mire furiosa, mientras Kisa se reía entre dientes.

-¡OKUMURAS!- dije enfadada, los tres me respondieron.

-¿qué?- dijeron tan sincronizado, que da miedo.

-nada- dije mientras cruzaba la puerta portal. Los demás me siguieron callados.

El lugar tenia un aspecto tenebroso, no se veía niños por ningún lado y había un silencio sepulcral .

-¿esto es un jardín de niños?¿y los niños?-pregunto Shiemi junto con su Green man.

-este lugar da miedo- dijo espantado Shima al ver los juegos de insectos por todos lado.

-me pregunto donde estarán los niños- dijo Yukio analizando el lugar.

-de seguro están en una sala- y muy meticulosamente fui analizando el lugar en busca de sombras o algo.

-entremos-dijo Rin tomando su espada.

Se acerco al la puerta, pero estaba trabada.

-esta trancada- dijo intentando abrirla a tirones.

-Rin, se necesita una llave- le corrigió su hermana menor al ver la puerta con seguro.

-o solo la llave mágica- dijo Yukio . se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con la llave mágica que le dio Mephisto.-entren- dijo severo y seguro.

Entramos todos juntos. Caminamos por todos los pasillos asta llegar a una sala de puertas grandes. Del otro lado se oían sollozos de niños pequeños. Abrimos las puertas y vimos a los niños aterrados, manchados en sangre y a una loca profesora de aspecto tenebroso y sus manos manchadas.

-AL FIN LLEGAN-dijo la maestra aterradora.-VAN A SER CASTIGADOS POR LLEGAR TARDE- y nos cerro las puertas.

-¡ Bon, Shima, Shiemi y Kamiki, saquen a los niño de aquí!- dijo Yukio entregándole las llaves al pelón- pelón, digo, Konekomaru, ayuda a tus compañeros- y salio corriendo con las llaves en las manos, en dirección al la puerta.

-NO LO CREO, SON MIS BOCADOS- y la maestra se convirtió en un ogro gigantesco y tenebroso. Corrió en dirección a los niños.

iba directo a darle un enviste a Shiemi y un niño pequeño, pero Yukio fue veloz y lo agarraron a el por el cuello y los pies y le dieron un rodillazo en la espalda. A lo cual soltó un grito desgarrador.

-YUKIO- dijeron sus dos hermanos y su novia. Lo mandaron a volar lejos y Kisa alcanzo a pillarlo, para que no se siga partiendo la espalda.

-hermano, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Kisa al dolido Yukio.

-creo…creo que me rompió la espalda- dijo sobandose la espalda, el pobre no se podía mantener en pie.

-¡KISA!- grito alarmado Rin. El ogro se dirigía a los dos hermanos, pero Rin los empujo lejos y lo agarraron de la cola a el.

-PENSE QUE SABIAS LO DE LA COLA- dijo el demonio agitando a Rin como cascabel de bebe, luego lo mando a estrellarse con la pared y se golpeo la cabeza. cayo inconciente al suelo.

Kisa les entrego a Yukio a los muchachos, para que se lo llevaran lejos y lo curaran, mientras que me encargue de defender a Rin en el suelo.

-QUE RETO MAS FACIL, ME PONEN A UNA HUMANA COMO DEFENSA, JU… PATETICOS- y vino corriendo hacia mi, pero le dispare unas 5 veces en el ojo y lo segué un rato, tome a Rin y lo iba a dejar en un lugar seguro, pero el demonio me iba a atacar por detrás.

-¡A DONDE VAS DEMONIO!- grito Kisa defendiéndome con la alabarda, pero no resulto, el demonio la tomo del brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la inmovilizo. Yo deje a Rin tras el pupitre de la maestra en el salón.

-AHORA ME TOCAS TU HUMANA- iba a defenderme, pero el demonio me tomo del cuello y me estrangulo, intente sacar mi cuchillo de emergencia, pero se me adelanto y me lo quito.

-PUEDO LEER TU MENTE-dijo burlón el demonio y me corto todo el aire. Vi negro.

KISA POV´S:

No puedo moverme, pero debo salvar a Hitomi.

La veo luchar con dificultad, cuando la toman del cuello.

-Hitomi- dijo despacio, estoy inmóvil en el suelo.

-PUEDO LEER TU MENTE- dijo socarrón y apretó mas el cuello de mi amiga. Y derepente la veo caer. ¿muerta?. No lo se, pero me enoje lo suficiente para perder el control.

El demonio voltea y me mira burlón.

-¿AHORA ESTAS ENOJADA NIÑA?- se burlo de mi , pero no lo mire.

-grrr… estas condenado- le gruñí, pero sabia que no debía mirarlo, o me arrepentiría.

-SABES, YO CREEO QUE TU PADRE ES UN INMEBECIL, Y TU MADRE UNA &$%-y me enojo tanto, que lo mire.

-te arrepentirás- y el demonio me quedo mirando horrorizado.

Todo lo que yo veía era el miedo en su corazón y lo use en su contra, borre todos sus buenos momentos y los cambie por unos peores.

-DETENTE- me dijo tocándose el pecho, poco a poco se convirtió en humana.-niña por favor detente- y la maestra de PRE escolar se tapaba la cara para no mirarme.

-es imposible escapar- dije con la voz de un demonio y seguí atormentando a la maestra con su oscuro pasado.

RIN POV´S

Estaba adolorido y me dolía todo la bendita cola.

Busque con la mirada a los demás, y me encontré con Hitomi en el suelo, me incorpore alarmado, pensando lo peor.

-Hitomi- me agache para ver su estado, pero no me respondía. La tome entre mis brazos, aterrado le tome el pulso. Si tenia. – quizás se golpeo feo y se desmayo- dije para mi mismo. La tome y me la subí a caballito en la espalda.

-DETENTE-se escucho un grito desesperado del otro lado de la pared. Me apresure, pero otro pequeño grito sonó.

-niña, por favor detente- la voz de una espantada humana sonó.

-es imposible escapar- y la voz ronca de un demonio sonó.

Primero pensé que era Kisa la victima, pero toda idea se borro al rodear la pared y encontrarme con la maestra de PRE escolar, con la cara tapada y a Kisa mirándole fijamente, pero con ojos distintos.

Corrí a Kisa, para detenerla, la tome del hombro, pero no me presto atención.

-KISA- y me arrepentí.

Se volteo y me miro con unos ojos dorados enormes y sin brillo, era una sensación que desgarraba el alma y te escupía en la cara. Kisa tomo todo mis miedos y los puso ante todo lo bueno, borrándolos como una computadora. Y derepente, en un intento de huir de la mirada acusadora , caí de trasero al suelo y bote a Hitomi. Me desespere, una oscuridad me culpaba de algo que haría en un futuro y por la muerte de mi padre. Me puse a llorar ante tal miedo.

-detente- dije en voz baja, casi no podía hablar-Kisa- pero no me oía -¡ KISA DETENTE!- y volvió a ser la misma, me miro aterrada.

-Rin… yo…- pero seguía asustado. Me tendió la mano para que me reincorporara, pero la rechace.

-no- y me miro con miedo.

-Rin lo siento… yo… no pude controlarme- me iba a abrazar, pero seguía envuelto en el miedo y la desesperación.

-no me toques- le dije asustado y me refugie cerca del cuerpo de Hitomi, que cayo detrás de mi.

-Rin lo siento, era necesario , el demonio casi mata a Hitomi y … y… les hizo daño-

-pero lo tienes que atacar a el , no a nosotros, no era para tanto, casi matas a la maestra de PRE escolar- y apunte con la mano temblorosa el cuerpo de la maestra, que estaba en el suelo.- casi me matas a mi- le dije temeroso.

Tome a Hitomi en brazos, dejando a Kisa atrás.

-lo siento Rin, quizás deba aprender- dijo, mientras se mantenía quieta detrás de mi. Me gira a verle .

-si vas a aprender, no practiques con nosotros- me quedo mirando con una mezcla de sentimientos, pena, rabia, resentimiento, odio y mas, corrí la vista por miedo a sufrir un nuevo ataque, me quite las lagrimas de la cara y seguí mi camino, en dirección a la puerta , que Yukio dejo, para llegar a casa.

EL FIN ESTABA ESCRITO:

KISA POV´S

Después de haber llegado de la misión de entrenamiento, con la profesora de PRE escolar nos dirigimos al hospital de urgencias de Vera Cruz , donde estaba Yukio sufriendo las consecuencias de romperse la espalda. Tenia 2 vértebras quebradas y 1 esquinzada.

Hitomi también estaba en urgencias, pero por lesiones menores, dijeron que avía sufrido de asfixia y unos cuantos golpes.

Bien tarde llegamos a casa, Rin traía a Hitomi en brazos y Yukio venia en silla de ruedas. Dejo a Hitomi durmiendo en la cama de el y el a un lado. Tuve que ayudar a Yukio con la silla.

-supongo que puedes acostarte solo- y lo deje que se sentara en su cama.

-si Kisa, no te preocupes- se cambio de ropa y se acostó.

Me gire para ver a Hitomi, pero estaba cómoda durmiendo con Rin.

-buenas noches- y salí de la habitación. "creo que hoy dormiré sola".

Me lave los dientes, me puse pijama y me di mil vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Eran las 4:00 AM y no lograba conciliar el sueño. En mi cabeza se producía una guerra que definía mi futuro en esta casa.

-¿qué hare?- me cuestionaba, pero una idea loca cruzo mi cabeza, tome una libreta grande, lápiz y me puse a escribir.

Para mis hermanos y mis amigas.

De Kisa Okumura.

Queridos muchachos:

Si leen esto deben asumir que ya no estoy entre ustedes. Les he hecho sufrir bastante, sobre todo a Rin. Mi partida no es culpa de nadie, solo mía.

Los quiero a todos, se despide Kisa Okumura.

Posdata: no suban a la azotea, este es el adios para siempre.

Luego cambie la hoja y escribí otra carta, una de refuerzo. Al terminar de escribir, busque en mi cajonera un hechizo que me dio el padre de Hitomi.

-aquí- exclame silenciosa cuando lo encontré dentro de una caja de recuerdos, que tenia oculta. Saque el papel gris con el conjuro y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, tome mi alabarda y me encamine a la pieza de los chicos.

-Kuro- susurre dentro de la habitación.

-¿Kisa?- se cuestiono el gato.

-Kuro ¿podrías hacerme el favor de entregarle esta carta a los chicos?- y le entregue el sobre con la carta- y por favor, entrégale esta carta a Rin y solo Rin, nadie mas debe de leerla – y le pase la carta de respaldo

-como quieras Kisa- dijo alegre el gato.

-gracias Kuro-y le acaricie la cabeza al gato. Me pare y …

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto curioso.

-a casa Kuro, a casa- le dije algo triste, el gato solo asintió.

Me encamine a la cama de Yukio y me senté a un lado de el, que con los analgésicos y los tranquilizantes dormía como tronco.

-lo siento hermanito, te encargo a Rin y a Shiemi, cuídalos por mi-y le di un beso en la frente-adios- me levante de la cama y me fui a la cama de Rin. Me senté en el suelo, en esta cama no se podía uno sentar, estaba Rin protegiendo y Hitomi.

Me acerque un poco a la castaña y le tome la mano.

-lo siento Hitomi, por mi culpa te quitaron a tu familia, ahora voy a casa, un lugar en donde no me podrás cuidar y tendrás que quedarte en este mundo, tu si perteneces a aquí ,si me quedo, mas de alguno sufrirá- y le di un apretón de manos.-chao- y me arrodille al lado de Rin.

-lo siento Rin, te he hecho sufrir mucho, solo voy a casa por un tiempo, te encargo a los chicos, cuídame a Hitomi, porque yo no podré hacerlo durante un tiempo- y le bese la frente-hasta pronto- me levante del suelo y me gire a ver a Rin, este sonreía.-Shiro tenia razón, eres muy divertido- tome mi alabarda y subí a la azotea.

RIN POV´S

Desperté al sentir mi cuerpo frío y la ausencia de un ser vital en mi vida. Unos sollozos sonaron en la cocina –"¿qué ocurre?"- me levante veloz y apresurado.

Hitomi se tomaba la cabeza y Yukio sostenía con rabia un papel en la mano mientras lloraba como infante.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunte intrigado.

-Rin- dijeron los dos, me tendieron la carta, que decía:

de Kisa Okumura

Para mis hermanos y amigas.

Comencé a leer la triste carta, para luego, con los ojos vidriosos salir por la puerta en dirección a la azotea.

-¡Kisa!- la busque con la mirada, y escondida detrás de las cajas de la ventila , en el suelo, estaba Kisa atravesada por la alabarda Kon-Kong .

-no- negué incrédulo ante tal visión.

-¡Kisa!- sonó el grito desgarrador de Hitomi a mis espaldas. Paso por mi lado y se abalanzo al suelo y tomo el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. Se ensucio por completo por la sangre de Kisa.

-hermanita- dijo Yukio entre sollozos, con la silla de ruedas avanzó hasta el lado de Hitomi lloraron juntos. Yo baje la mirada buscando la explicación razonal a este enigma.

Enojado y frustrado a paso veloz me acerque a Hitomi y la tome del brazo.

-¿qué haces?, quiero estar con ella- dijo rezongando ,la levanté brusco y la voltee para que me mirara de frente.

-¡acaso no entiendes que ella no nos quería, por eso se mato!-le grite furioso

-Rin-dijeron ambos impactados

-si de verdad nos amara, como nosotros a ella, no nos hubiese echo sufrir de esta manera-les dije triste a ambos- mejor sáquenla del techo y contraten a una funeraria, tendremos un funeral- y solte a Hitomi, me di media vuelta para luego irme a llorar como adolescente a mi cuarto.

-Rin- dijo el gato molestándome , lo ignore un rato- ¡RIN!-

-déjate de molestar Kuro- lo aparte molesto

-tengo algo que te pertenece-

-…- no dije nada

-te lo a dejado Kisa- me levante veloz a ver al gato. El solo me tendía una carta.

-¿y esto?- le cuestione arrebatándole la carta.

-Kisa me rogó que te lo entregara, solo tu debes saber el contenido de esta carta- la abrí con cuidado.

De Kisa Okumura

Para Rin Okumura.

No te enojes, pero… VOLVERE.

Solo eso decía, solo 5 palabras que me alegran el día.

-eres divertida Kisa, muy divertida-me dije a mi mismo. Apenas termine de leer la carta la queme.

-un secreto de hermanos-…


End file.
